Kiranti? Happy Birth Day, Aniki!
by pindanglicious
Summary: Itachi ultahna sekarang, 'kan? 9 Juni, kan? Saya dpt infona dari kak Rhaa Yamanaka. OK, RnR please!


Eh, eh? Katana Itachi ntu ultahna 9 Juni, ya? BERARTI SEKARANG DONG!*plak* OK,OK… fict baru datang kembalee… RnR!*plok*

Disclaimer: Rin cuma nyewa gopek ke Oom Kishimolor*digeplak Masashi*

* * *

**Special fict for Itachi…**

**HAPPY BIRTH DAY, ITACHI!**

**Ottanjoubi omadettou, Itachi!

* * *

**

Kiranti?©Uchiharuno Rin

Warning: OOC (so pasti!), Lebay, GAJE, de-el-el…

Please enjoy~

9 Juni…

"Ssst… diam kao Karin!" Guman Sasuke yang lagi nginjek kepala Karin pakek cekernya.

**Sasuke: RIN! GUE KAGAK PUNYA CEKER!  
Rin: Ya kan lu termasuk kategori 'Straight Chicken'…  
Sasuke: HA? SIAPE YANG BILANG KAYAK GITU? *megangin Kusanagi*  
Rin: Ayam…EHK? *sweatdrop ngeliat Sasu yang lagi nyekek ayam kampung pak Agus(?)*  
Sasuke: JADI LOE YANG NYEBARIN PENGGALAN ANEH ITU, HAH?  
Ayam: Kur…kur…kur… *tepar*  
Rin: -swt- eer… Back to Story!**

**BTS~**

"Akkh…Sa-Sasuke!" Rintih Karin sambil memegangi pinggangnya bak emak-emak lagi encok(?)

"Diem loe kagak usah banyak bacot! Ntar loe gue jadiin makanan ayam, mau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bertampang horror. Bahkan tampangnya itu melebihi tampang sadako Sakura. *author dichidori+dishannaro*

Sebenernya apa, sih yang menyebabkan dua orang makhluk nista itu *plak* melakukan hal yang tak kalah nista-nya? *dichidori*

**Sasuke: HEEIII! ENAK AJE GUE NGE-*PIIIIP* ORANG KAGAK BERBENTUK INI? *nunjuk lubang hidung Karin*  
Karin: SASUKE-KUN!  
Rin: Gue 'kan authorna, jadi lu harus nurut kata gue mau gak mau! NTAR LU BAKAL DIPASANGIN MA SAKURAAA! PUAZ?  
Sasuke: *sujud syukur* Alhamdulillah~ ya Allah… ternyata Engkau masih menyayangi hambaMu yang ganteng ini, ya Allah… saia pengen idup ma sadako ntu selamanya~ ya Allah… betapa saia sangat mencintainya, ya Allah! Bla…bla…bla…*kuah bakso nyembur*  
Rin: -swt- bacot nih lu!  
Karin: HWAAAAA! SASU GAK MAU SAMA AKU! *nangis kejer*  
RinSasu: Ya iyalah, tampang ancur begitu… *ditampol Karin FC***

**BTS!**

Ulang, ya? *digaplok readers*

Sebenernya apa sih yang mereka rencanakan sampai melakukan intip-mengintip(?) seperti itu? O.o *readers: KAGAK TAU , GOBLOK!*

Ok, ok… ini Flashdisk…

Readers: FLASH BACK!

Author: O iya, Flash Back! *tampang innocent*

Sasuke sangat aneh dengan perilaku akatsuki dan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini.

(A/N: ceritana Itachi masih idup)

"Amboooy~ aqyu beli OLAY ini ajj, akh!" Ujar Itachi dengan gaya banci perempatan jalan(?) sambil memandangi rubrik-rubrik di majalah girlies-nya. *author ditsukuyomi Itachi*

"Kakak gue akhir-akhir ini selalu bersikap autis!" gerutu Sasuke yang lagi ngintip Itachi mandi… *Chidori+Tsukuyomi*

"Aih! Perfect amat! Gue aja kalo mandi di kali! Kok si Itachi di WC mewah kayak gini? Pakek sabun perempuan pula…" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tiba-tiba saja datanglah si Karin mengacaukan adegan kakak-adik(?) itu. Dengan genit suketi nyasar itu memeluk pinggang ramping(?) Sasuke.

"KUNTET! EH! AWAS LU PENGACAAAAU!" Dengan senang hati dan murung jantung(?) Sasuke mendorong Karin yang lagi memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Sas, pinggangmu ramping, lho… suka minum Kiranti, ya?" Guman Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Karin kaget setengah mati.

"Nggak, aniki! Err…. Sabunmu dapat dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke gugup sambil memegangi pantatnya *chidori*

"Dari author!" Itachi nunjuk…EKH? SAIA?

"RIN! JADI LU YANG UDAH BIKIN KAKAK GUE KAGAK WARAS?" Dengan sigap Sasuke mendekati saia yang lagi berdiri di sebelah sutradara(?)

"RIN!" Sasuke mengejar saia tapi gak kesampean… kacian deh… Sas, shunshin no jutsu gue lebih asoy geboy(?) daripada lu!

Back to Normal Story…

Sasuke masih penasaran kenapa sikap Itachi and all Akatsuki pada aneh.

"Chi, moga-moga lu panjang umur~" Ujar Pein sambil memberikan piercing-nya yang udah karatan. Itachi sweatdrop.

"Ini gue kasih kantong semar bwat koleksi taneman lu, Chi…" Zetsu memberikan setangkai kantong semar yang udah peot… =='' Itachi tambah sweatdrop.

"Chi…. Gue ngucapin selamet juga buat lu, Chi… nih hadiahnya…" Kakuzu memberikan satu keping receh senilai seratus perak pada Itachi ==''

"Oh… 9 Juni! Bener toh si baka-aniki itu ultah! Lupa gue!" Sasuke menepuk keningnya yang hampir lebar karena kedeketan ma Sakura. *chidori+shannaro!*

End of Flashback~

"Err…umm…Sasuke-kun, emangnya kena―"

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE PAKEK EMBEL-EMBEL '-KUN'! EMANG LU SIAPE GUE?" Bentak Sasuke kesel setengah mati. *Sas, padahal mah mati aja… gue rela kok!-dicincang kusanagi*

"Ukh! Iya, iya! Gitu aja marah! Datang bulan, ya!"

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" Sasuke melirik Karin dengan tampang ular kadut yang suka ada di sawah… *dikirin* Karin mangap kaget dan seketika juga tepar tak berdaya.

"Mau aja diboongin! Cewek bloon!"

"Otouto? Lagi apa di kamarku?" Tanya Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"NGEEHK! Hehe… Aniki! Gue mau ngambil kolor gue yang waktu ntu dipinjem elu!" Ujar Sasuke gugup sambil tersenyum ala kodok(?)

"Oh! Kolor pink polkadot elu yang gambarnya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, ya?" Tanya Itachi. Mau gak mau Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk malu.

"Nih! Makasih yah otouto!" Ujar Itachi seraya melemparkan kolor pink itu ke muka Sasuke.

"…" Dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, Sasuke melenggang meninggalkan Itachi dan Karin.

BRAAAAKH

Dengan kasar, Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya itu. Itachi keheranan.

_Di dalam kamar…_

"GYAAAAAAA!" Sasuke menjerit dengan muka ditutup bantal(buduk)nya.

_Di kamar Itachi lagi…_

Suara cempreng Sasuke yang lagi ngejerit kedengeran sampe ke telinga Itachi.

"si otouto kenapa, sih?" Gumannya sambil menopang dagu.

"Ah! Datengin aja deh!" Dan dengan santai Itachi melenggang meninggalkan Karin yang masih tepar.

BRAAAK

Sama dengan Sasuke, Itachi pun mendobrak pintu malang itu. Itachi kaget setengah mati saat Sasuke menciumin kolor pink polkadotnya.

"Otouto!"

"!"

"Kok cangcut lu diciumin, sih? Sehat?" Tanya Itachi sambil memegang jidat adiknya.

'_sehat lah, aniki begok! Nih cangcut punya Sakura-chan yang gue colong pas dia mandi di pemandian!' _Batin Sasuke mengumumkan kebenaran nista-nya itu. Sangat persis kayak legenda Jaka Tarub yang ngambil selendang malaikat. Cuma yang Sasuke ambil ntu 'CANGCUT' bukan 'SELENDANG'

"Btw, kamu ingat sekarang tanggal berapa, otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai sok misterius.

*Glek* Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Kenapa? Sasuke tau kalo hari ini ntu hari ultah aniki-nya. Dan pura-pura gak tau sebab belum ngasih kado. Dari dulu Itachi ntu klo gak dikasih kado, pasti amuk-amukan sampe bisa ngancurin Konoha *lebay deh…*

"Emm… tanggal 11 Juni, Chi! Haha! Gu..gue lupa kalo sekarang a…ada FIFA World Cup di Afsel… he..heheh!" Jawab Sasuke gugup seperti image Hinata yang lagi kesurupan jin Iprit(?)

"Ha? Sejak kapan lu jadi bloon gitu, Sas?" Geram Itachi kesel setengah mati, kepengen dapet kado dari otouto-nya yang baka *dikirin*

"gue? Bloon? Sejak lu bangkit dari kematian lu!" Gerutu Sasuke kurang asem.

"Snap snap snap…! Please, deh otouto! Ini 'kan tanggal 9 Juni! Ultah gue! GUE ULANG TAHUN, SAS!" Itachi membentak Sasuke dengan gaya Fitri Tropica yang lagi keselek dajjal(?)

"Te…teru…terus?"

"Mana kado dari lu? Semwa Akatsukiah udah pada ngasih kado ke aku! Bahkan Karin pun udah ngasih gue kacamata bingkai merah -167 *BUTA KALEE…* Masa lu yang asli adek gue kagak ngasih?"

"Err… iya ntar!" Kata Sasuke.

"SEKARANG! ATO NGGAK GUE MAU NGELAMAR SAKURA-CHAN-MU TERCINTA!" Bentak Itachi ngotot pengen dapet kado dari adiknya.

"HA? ENAK AJA! NGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN LU! Iya, iya! LU MAU KADO APA?"

"Gue mau Kiranti supaya pinggang gue ramping kayak loe!"

"HAH?"

"Sakura, ato Kiranti?" Ancam Itachi pada Sasuke. Mau gak mau Sasu nurut en ngebeliin Kiranti di Indoapril*kan klo Indomaret kagak asik!* bwat kakaknya tercinta. *Sasuke muntah*

"Mana duitnya?" Sasuke menengadahkan tangan dan menggerak-gerakan jemari lentiknya *dichidori*

" Ya pakek duit elu, lah! Emang yang ulang tahun siapa?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

_Di Indoapril…_

"Mbaak… Kiranti berapa, ya harganya?" Tanya Sasuke pada si penjaga kasir itu.

"Err… Mas… ma situ laki-laki, lho!" Bisik Mbak itu sambil sweatdrop. Sasuke nervous.

"uhmm… i-ibu saya nyuruh! Iya, bwad ibu saya! Hehe!" Ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir ala uler kadut yang lagi keselek kodok kesurupan(?)

"Ohh… pasti mas anak baik yang nurut dan patuh sama ibu mas. Siapa nama ibunya, mas?" Ujar Mbak-mbak itu sambil menghitung hasil belanjaan Sasuke.

"Err… Mikoto…yak, Uchiha Mikoto! Hehe!"

"Hah? Tapi 'kan Mikoto-sama udah mati di serial!"

"Eng… itu mah mati suri! Kemaren baru sadar!" Ujar Sasuke gugup.

"Ha? Mati surinya lama amat!"

"Akh! Itu takdir Allah, mbak!"

"oh… begitu toh mas… ini semuanya 12.001 rupiah!"

"Ha? Aneh amat! Mbak, satunya relain aja, ya? Saya biasa beli Kiranti di Konohamart itu pas 12.000 rupiah!"

"Yaudah deh, kalo buat Mas ganteng harganya 12.000!"

"He…Makasih, mbak…"

"Iya, sama-sama mas!"

* * *

_Markas Akatsuki…_

DUAGH!

Sasuke menghancurkan batu semprul penutup markas nista itu dengan sekali tendang saking emosi. Semua Akatsukiah pada cengok, kecuali Itachi ma Karin.

"OTOUTO! MANA KIRANTINYA?"

"HAH? KIRANTI?" Guman semua Akatsukiah dan Karin berjamaah.

"NIH, KIRANTI SEMPRUL! LAIN KALI JANGAN MINTA YANG ANEH-ANEH!" Sasuke melempar botol Kiranti itu ke Itachi.

"Yeey! Makasih baka otouto!"

"UGH! LAIN KALI-"

'CUPH'

"HAAAAA!" Semua Akatsukiah plus Karin terkaget tepar melihat adegan yaoi kakak-adik itu *chidori+susanoo*

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Sasuke lari-lari muter-muter gaje sambil megangin pipi-nya yang tadi kena ciuman hot Itachi. Sementara Itachi santai meneguk tetes demi tetes minuman nista itu.

* * *

**OTTANJOUBI OMAETTOU, ITACHI!**

**MOGA-MOGA JADI ANAK SHOLEH DAN DISAYANG ALLAH, AMIIN….

* * *

**

~Owari deeh! Cuman oneshot gaje! Saya berterimakasih pada Kak **Rhaa Yamanaka **yang memberitahu dan memberitempe informasi ini!

KAK RHAA! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU!

Sign,

**Uchiharuno Rin**

Bwad flamers: halo my pig! Kalo mau nge-flame, harus log in dulu, ya! Saya tau kalian itu berani! Muaach! I HATE YOU PULL! MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAH *Flamer: Yulk…*

Review Please? Yang nge-review masuk surga(?)!


End file.
